The After Rain
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: Faust's thoughts of Eliza after a rain stopped. I want Faust-sama to shine! This is a Faust centered fic, one shot.


This is dedicated to my favourite character, Faust!! There's rarely any fics about him, & I really want him to shine.....  
  
************  
  
I woke up....& found the rain has stopped. I was just walking through the cemetary when it began to pour, Anna-san's onsen is a little far from my location, so I had to wait under a tree until it stops. I fell asleep, & when I woke, the sun shined into my eyes through the leaves that covered some of its rays. I noticed my cheeks were a bit moist, wether it was from tears or from the rain....I don't know anymore as I remembered my most painful memory....Eliza.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Faust, please....I don't want you to overwork yourself because of me..."  
  
Eliza pleaded to me, as I search through my documents on Eliza's current health. But I can't. I'm already determined to find a way to cure her....I'm not about to only wait 4 years like an idiot when she dies without me being able to do anything, I'm lost without her....I need her....To be with me always....And it is my very reason I dream of being a doctor....I am now on her case for 2 years....yet still no answer....But she still supported me, even though she sometimes worry too much.  
  
"Eliza....I can't just stand by while you suffer....I've already dedicated myself, And I'm not about to let it go now"  
  
I replied, smiling reassuringly at her. She closed her eyes & sighed, & smiled back, but I can still sense a hint of worry in her face.  
  
"Okay...I'll take a break....How about I take you to lunch?"  
  
I said, finally giving in. She smiled more brightly, & as we finished our lunch, my chest tightened a bit as I try to put myself together to find the right words to say before I asked her....But no words came, so I decided to just give it to her, I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm saying even though I wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Fa-Faust...."  
  
She said, looks like she got the message....Now, I just need to wait until SHE has the right words to say....  
  
"I do....."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I still remembered that day....Right now, wether it is a sweet memory or a painful one I can't decide....One part of me felt pain remembering this, the other just feel joy...I guess...Ever since she was murdered, I became almost insane & sold myself to the dark powers my family has practiced over throughout time: Necromancing.  
  
Death....You can never cheat death, no matter what you do....  
  
All of my hard work: Thrown over  
  
All of my dedication: Put to waste  
  
My dreams: Shattered  
  
And most of all....My love: Lost.  
  
It was so complicated, yet so simple....I held my chest, I can still feel Eliza's skeleton inside my coat....  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Stop playing with a doll, Faust!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Yoh's words rang in my head like a bell...When he said that, I couldn't think straight anymore....Even though I later defeated him but still....He was right....I'm always indenial, I never want to see into reality's eyes, I...never want to admit it...But the fact what Yoh-san said about me playing with a doll, I just can't control myself....Even now I can still feel a little bit of rage burning within me at those words, although....It is more like sadness, not anger.  
  
~Faust, you can rest now...~  
  
Eliza?! I looked in front of me, & saw Eliza....She was transparent, but her beauty was still radiating from her....She smiled, just like how I remembered her before she died...I was speechless, I didn't know....I thought she was already at peace in the other world! She noticed how confused I am, & giggled...& dissappeared.....  
  
Wether that was just an illusion, I don't care....She was there that time, but how did she come back after she is at peace in the other world? But that doesn't matter now.....I was able to see her.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"That was nice of you, Anna!"  
  
Yoh commented to his fiancee. She just stood there & nodded, as she sends Eliza back to the other world.  
  
~Arigatou, Anna-chan~  
  
"Hai"  
  
She answered her. Yoh watched Faust getting up from the tree he was sitting against, brushing off his coat & heading back to the onsen.  
  
"Anna, we better get back too"  
  
"......Right"  
  
The two then headed towards another way, a shortcut from the way Faust is heading. Meanwhile, while Faust was getting back, he smiled to himself.  
  
"Arigatou, Yoh-kun....Anna-chan"  
  
*******************************  
  
A sweet Anna.....Something else I've been dying to write about!! Anyway, I know about Eliza & everything & all of the mistake I made, like for example, Eliza only had an uncurable disease, & not one that was going to make her die in 4 years....& a few other mistakes on the details.....But oh well....It's just my fic, so don't comment on this. I really want Faust- sama to shine, even if there are fics about him....I'm still determined....Just like how he is determined in reviving Eliza.... 


End file.
